emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8493 (3rd June 2019)
Plot Kim has prepared a breakfast spread for Jamie's first morning back at Home Farm although Jamie orders his mother not to get carried away. Robert and Victoria return to Emmerdale. Dawn appears in the factory and asks for her job back. Jai initially refuses but soon changes his mind when Dawn offers to work for two-weeks for free and Laurel also speak up for her. Whilst Kim is out riding her horse, Tally, she bumps into Priya. As Kim and Priya are talking, a car comes speeding around the corner. It slows down to pass Kim, Priya and Tally but the horse gets spooked and he bolts. Whilst Victoria makes a brew, Diane asks Robert if Victoria mentioned what she'd going to do about the pregnancy whilst they were away. Robert states every time he brought it up, Victoria shut him down. Victoria doesn't want to be at Keepers Cottage so she asks Robert if she can stay with him. Robert agrees. Dawn spots Ryan in the pub and tells him Harriet is giving her another chance. Ryan thinks Harriet is a glutton for punishment. Dawn apologises to Ryan then reveals she has a meeting with social services later today. Ryan wishes Dawn luck then walks out. As Kim walks Tally to the vet's, she spots the car that spooked her horse parked outside Smithy Cottage so she confronts the driver. As Rhona and Jamie walk up Main Street, they spot Kim and the woman having words. At the Mill, Robert makes Victoria lunch, but one look at the plate of beans and Victoria rushes off to be sick. As Kim and the woman continue to argue, a little girl jumps from the car and runs into Jamie's arms. A confused Kim demands to know what's going on so Jamie introduces his mum to his daughter, Millie, and his wife, Andrea. A shocked Kim asks Andrea how old she is. Andrea can't believe that's Kim's first question and comments Jamie was right about her. Kim soon realises Andrea doesn't know Jamie is staying with her so she takes glee in informing her of Jamie' current living arrangements. Once Victoria returns from being sick, Diane tells her she can't keep avoiding the subject of the pregnancy any longer. Robert offers to call the abortion clinic for her but Victoria insists no one is calling anyone. At Home Farm, Jamie explains to Andrea that he was going to tell her about moving in when he came home. Kim listens to the pair's conversation from the other side of the door and is pleased that they're arguing. A delighted Dawn returns to the pub and informs Harriet, Laurel and Ryan that social services are going to arrange for her to visit Lucas. Dawn can't believe she's going to get to see her son and vows that from today everything changes. After Dawn leaves the pub, Harriet receives a text from Will. Laurel encourages Harriet to delete the message and block Will's number. Andrea questions what's changed for Jamie to decide to move in with Kim. Jamie states that when all is said and done, Kim is still his mum. He assures Andrea that he's not going to allow Kim to come between them then asks his wife to let him make things up to her. Victoria sits Robert and Diane down and informs them she's come to a decision. They assume she's decided to have a termination and are left shocked when Victoria announces she's keeping the baby. Kim believes Jamie regrets marrying Andrea and that's why he didn't tell anyone about her and Millie although Jamie states he did that as he was protecting his wife and daughter from her. After Jamie has left, Kim reveals to Rhona that Jamie is married with a child and didn't tell her about them. Kim refuses to sit back and let Andrea take her son away from her... Cast Regular cast *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Millie Tate - Willow Bell Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Entrance way, kitchen and living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Keepers Cottage - Front garden and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Road *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Andrea and Millie Tate. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes